Electronic devices that can be connected to a host computing device include point-of-sale (POS) devices, such as cash registers, handheld bar code scanners, and other types of POS devices. Such a specialized electronic device typically requires that the host computing device include a driver particular to the electronic device for the host computing device to communicate with the electronic device when connected. Electronic devices that can be connected to a host computing device also include removable storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash drives, USB portable disk drives, and other types of removable mass storage devices. Such a removable storage device typically does not require that the host computing device include a driver particular to the electronic device for the host computing device to communicate with the electronic device. This is because the vast majority of modern operating systems include built-in generic drivers for such removable storage devices.